full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Salia
- Forms = - Human = - DN = }}}} }} Salia is one of Lady Achi's retainers and her most loyal, if not overly-serious, bodyguard. Ever suspicious of humans as well as outsider , she gradually warms up to her, and is one of the masseurs of the Hinata Hot Springs Spa... which is a safe house for both the High Scale Clan and the various werewolf packs such as the Talbot, Darke, Sonata Pack, and the Wildcatz. It is also used by Alucard and, later on, his coven, the Nightwalkers. Initially, she is the first dragonewt of the clan to have trouble fitting in to the Human World. By orders, and suggestion by her prince, she has Peter Talbot helping her adjust... unintentionally falling in love with him. Characteristics *'Name': Salia *'Age': 16 (116 chronologically) *'Hair': Dark metallic Purple (in both forms) *'Eyes': Brown (Violet in Hybrid, Yellow in Dragon) *'Likes': Cosplay, spas, kung fu, romance/ecchi films, Peter, hot springs *'Dislikes': others questioning orders and loyalties, Boys and Peter (formerly), women with bigger boobs *'Family': Rosen Clan Appearance Human When she entered into the human world, and with Queen Amina's power, Salia is able to transform into a petite sixteen year old Asian girl, with a slender athletic figure with clear and pale skin. Unlike the other females, she has an A-cup sized chest, but is overlooked by her slender waist and legs, as well as a firm buttocks. She has sharp blue eyes, with long flowing Aqua Purple hair that reaches down to her buttocks. Her human attire consists of Chinese-style clothing; female pants and shirts, as well as dresses, with her hair styled into flowing pigtails that are tied below her neck. Though when Peter gives her one of his jackets, she wears it most of the time. Dragonewt Salia has a purple and slender serpentine Chinese dragon form. On her back are golden scales that glisten beautifully, while her hands and feet claws are black. Her tail has a puff of light purple for the tip. Her face is slender with golden horns, and whip-like whiskers that are as long as her body, and are located at the back of her lower jaw, with glowing lavender eyes High Scale Battle Attire Background Salia is the daughter of Eternal Dragonewt Carlee, and wishes to be as great as her mother. She excelled at royal guard training and was assigned to be one of the queen's retainers, a great honor to Salia. Soon after, war between dragons, humans and Cybermen broke out and Salia was on the front lines with her queen. During one such battle, she met and fell in love with a fellow dragon named Onna. She eventually helped rescue a young dragon orphan named Vivian, whom would be adopted into the royal family. Eventually, Salia and the remaining dragons were forced to flee their world and ended up on Earth in the town of Everett. After Amina showed them how to transform into humans, Salia secretly followed the prince to a farmhouse where she interrupted a confrontation between Markus and a human girl named Liz. Seeing Liz trying to hurt her prince, Salia took a dislike to the human almost instantly... also the fact Liz's breasts were a little bigger than her own. Salia then joined her queen in getting a job at the Sakura Castle hot springs as a masseuse. Salia considered Liz her rival at first, but after the two were captured by the Cybermen to be converted, the two realized they were more similar than they thought, putting their hostility to rest and teaming up to escape their captors. After this, Salia decided Liz was the best mate for Mark after all... much to the young prince's embarrassment. While her relationship with Liz improved, her social skills did not, forcing both Mark and Amy to order her to spend time with Peter Talbot to help her fit in better. This, unexpectedly, led to her developing romantic affections for the young lycan, adding another member to Peter's unwanted harem and sparking a one-sided romantic rivalry between Onna and Peter. Personality She’s loyal and respects her queen, though questions on the idea of living ordinary lives as humans. As well as questioning Mark’s emotions towards a human that adopts them (Liz). Unlike the others, she seems rather calm and comforting when wearing clothing… though at home or someplace safe (Talbot Hall or Liz's house), she’ll get naked in a heartbeat. She is a serious and diligent individual, studious and ambitious with great loyalty and admiration to Mark and his mother. Her defining trait throughout was her disciplined attitude and ability to withhold her personal feeling for a greater cause, but this never stopped her from being a bit open with questions to her superior's orders, and was annoyed when they went unanswered. She is also very forceful, shooing Liz into the hall naked after she refused to leave the bathroom after a shower. Her social interactions with the other Dragons show that she is rather cool headed and lacks arrogance and was most moderate of the group, not as lustful or battle prone, but not as accepting or kind as Vivian or Amy being somewhere in-between. However she was still prone to bursts of annoyance at others' antics and would be the first to scold others when she took up leadership, telling off anyone to stop bullying Liz despite not liking her herself and chastising Liz’s relationship with Mark. However, she has some insecurities over being the daughter of one of the gods of dragons, and fears she won't be as great as her mother. According to Lavidia, she is known to read romance novels with mature content. She has shown to have a liking to tear jerking movies as well, apparently those in French, crying at a romantic confession in a black and white film during the 'Mermaid Festa', even through the other spectators seemed to think it was lame. She also secretly cosplays as a magical girl from of novel she reads, she claims to do this to relieve stress but seems to secretly enjoy it. Not many people seem to know about Salia's "hobbies" and she is willing to go through great lengths to keep it that way, especially about the cosplaying. When Vivian read one of her novels, Salia forbid her from doing so again while threatening her with a knife and when Liz and Peter learned about the cosplaying, she even went as far as to try to kill them to ensure they didn't tell anyone else. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Transformation from Human to Dragonewt' :*'Partial Transformation': At first by instinct, Salia knows how to partially transform herself at times, making it quite a talent. *'Flight' *'Fire Breath' *'Powerful Crush Hold due to Snake Body' *'Antennae Whips' *'Super Strength' *'Super Speed' *'Durable Scale Mail' *'Healing Skills' *'Immortality': Due to being a dragon, she’s immortal and has a powerful healing factor, easily able to grow new limbs like some reptiles do. *'Senjutsu' Skills *'Martial Arts (hand-to-hand, acupuncture, and pressure points)' *'Massaging Skills' Relationships Salia's Relationships Gallery Salia all fired up.JPG|Salia Fired Up Salia, anatomy and Casual.JPG|Human Salia Dragon form.JPG|Dragon Drago Rifle Mechaknight.JPG|Drago Rifle Mechaknight (Salia's Lunar Steel Form) "Transfuser" Voice Actor Kara Edwards Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Peter's Love Interests Category:Dragonewts Category:Hinata Hot Springs Resort Category:Sakura Castle Hot Springs Category:Rosen Clan Category:Peter's Wives Category:Lunar Steel Users Category:Triple Changers